Love Conquers All
by GigiNSBSBloveTWIHARDxo
Summary: Takes place after the Last Olympian. Lots of PERCABETH! So Percy and Annabeth get deeper into their relationship, but what happens when a new demigod arrives at camp and is after Annabeth. Will the two get through it, or is a quest and loving eachother not enough? *Same old characters we all know and love, and new ones you'll have strong feelings about-maybe good, maybe bad! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please trust me and I am open for any suggestions! Thanks and here it is…. PS: Lots of PERCABETH madness for everyone!**

* * *

_**Takes place after the Last Olympian, so the Heroes of Olympus never happened…**_

* * *

1 - Whaaat?!

**(Percy POV)**

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain! …. Wake up!" the voice of an angel called to me. "WAKE UP!" , yeah, _way_ less angelic.

"I'm up, dear gods Annabeth. What's so urgent you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?" , I mean, I was a little irritated, I needed my sleep.

"Middle of the night?" she chuckled. "It's after lunch! I tried waking you up this morning but you wouldn't budge so I just gave up, but now I'm lonely and need my boyfriend!" Hearing her call me her boyfriend was the better than I'd imagined.

"Whaaat?!" It couldn't be! It was just after the Titan War, we saved Olympus, Annabeth and I shared our first underwater kiss, we walked back to my cabin then… Then what happened?

"Yeah, last night was so special I had wanted to take our relationship to the next level!" Whaaat?! Did I just hear right, Annabeth wanted to _what_?

Hmmm

was all I managed to get out.

"Yup, first I would have pulled off your shirt, then I would have pulled of mine. Then as I was trying to unclip my bra, I'd have had _trouble _so I'd make you do it for me. Then I would have pulled off your pants and well… it would have been a _very nice_ night for the two of us!"

My heart was practically beating out of chest and I'm pretty sure I was blushing throughout the whole time she was explaining our…_nightly activities. _"Really?"

"No!" and she started laughing.

Pheww

I sighed in relief. She looked a little hurt.

"No!" I had to straighten things out if I wanted the_ next level_ to even be a possibility for us. "It's not that I don't want to have do _it_ with you, it's just that I'm only sixteen, and I don't think either of us are ready for it."

"Good" she said while sitting in my lap. "Because I plan on doing even _worse _things to you…"

And before I knew it we were laying in my bed making out and all the worry about the future and everything else just faded away. It was just Annabeth and I and our love…

**Hope you enjoyed it and will continue reading for the next chapter…It gets better, I promise! So please review and I'd love the feedback!**


	2. Son of Nike

**Thanks for the suggestions everyone! I'm making it a little more teenage love story but Olympian style…**

2 - Son of Nike

**(Annabeth POV)**

Percy and I were living in our own little bubble of love. Cheesy I know but its true - these last few weeks have been paradise for me. I almost uncovered a project plan on Daedulus' laptop, Percy made me feel so special and beautiful everyday, and my seventeenth birthday was coming up!

"Wise Girl!" Percy interrupted me from my thoughts. I got butterflies in my stomach every time I heard him call me that.

I greeted him with a kiss. "Is it time already?" We were meeting a new half-blood who was still unclaimed. We were going to show him around camp.

"Yup, his name is Lucanus. Way not to embarrass the kid in school" he chuckled.

"Percy" I rolled my eyes. "Lucanus is long for Luke."

"Whatever the case, I just find it a little strange that he's seventeen and still unclaimed!"

"Anyways, let's go meet Lhim and see…"

We walked through the forest holding hands until we saw Chiron and the others.

"

Percy, Annabeth, meet Luke." and as Chiron said this, a tall boy, dirty blond, and very familiar looking, turned around and smiled at us.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucanos, son of Nike, but you may call me Luke for short."

"The goddess of victory?"

"Yes, and may I say, Annabeth, you look very beautiful today.", he took my hand and kissed it. I couldn't help but blush.

"Percy took my hand away from his and said, ruder than necessary, "I thought you were unclaimed?"

"Yes," Chiron answered. "But Luke said as he was walking to the Hermes cabin, Nike claimed him to be hers,"

Hmph,

Percy sounded unimpressed.

There was then a long silence.

Chiron ended it, "Come on you two, time to show Luke around, make him feel welcome here!"

The next two hours consisted of this. Percy and Luke stood on either side of me as we walked, I did most of the talking. Percy went _out of his way _to hold my hand, or tell me he loved me, while Luke lectured me on how amazing and intelligent I was and so on. When they blew the horn announcing it was supper time I couldn't be happier.

"Luke" Chiron since. "Since there are no other children of Nike, you may choose to sit with whatever cabin table for supper until we make further arrangements."

I was in the middle of sacrificing food for Athena when I heard my name. "I'll sit with _Annabeth _at her table." Percy must have heard it to because he gave Luke the look of death.

"Come on Luke" I said extra loudly just so Percy could see there was nothing going on between us.

"Thanks my lovely." Luke replied. I couldn't help but smile because the way he spoke sounded so familiar to me.

As we were eating, we started talking about our parents. "Did you know that Nike was Athena's greatest companion?"

"Really?" I answered pretending to be surprised, but fooled no one.

"Yup" he answered. "Poseidon and Athena, on the other hand, aren't such great friends…" he went on and on.

"Yes," Percy interrupted sitting in between us. "But that didn't stop us from dating."

I kissed him back. "See Luke, if we follow in the steps of our parents, we'd be just as big of hypocrites as them."

And the night ended on a high note…

**Okay, so I made Annabeth really oblivious that Luke had a crush on her but really aware of Percy's ****_change _****in behaviour. So please review and thanks!**


	3. One of our lasts

**Hey guys.. So sorry it's taken forever… with school and all. So I hope this was worth the wait but in other words - enjoy**!

3 - One of our lasts..

**Percy P.O.V.**

Man, I hated that guy. Who did he think he was, coming in and trying to steal my girlfriend. I've had enough trouble with one Luke before, I don't need it to happen again!

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed running towards my cabin. She always knew how to put a smile on my face; with her blond hair bouncing through the air, and her gray eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

But just as fast as that smile appeared, the quicker it wiped away. She was holding hands with _him. "_Wise Girl!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm. "An Luke…" maybe said a little ruder than necessary.

"Percy, man, haven't seen you in while!" Him and Annabeth started to chuckle. A joke - of course. He was now my roommate. When Chiron decided who he wanted to bunk with a couple of weeks ago, he thought that I was the ideal choice next to Annabeth. Wherever I was, Annabeth wasn't too far, right?

"Yeah, well it's your turn for chores" I said hoping it would leave Annabeth and I alone.

"I better get to that… see you later guys!" he said disappearing into the cabin.

"Come here Wise Girl.. Time for a proper greeting!" She giggled as I pulled her close for a kiss.

"Seaweed Brain! It's almost time for Capture the Flag and you shouldn't distract me before the game!" I loved it when she said I _distracted _her!

"Well, if we win -"

"When"

she corrected me.

"When,

- we shall have a proper celebration, just me and you, like it's always been."

"I'll be looking forward to that!" she said and we kissed one short time just until the horn blew signalling the game is to begin soon. Little did I know it would be our last _alone _time.

*The game has ended and Annabeth's team is announced winner - no shock*

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

"It's time." Percy whispered to me. Just hearing him say this sent chills down my back. Tonight was going to be a special night, our first _real _alone time that we don't have to keep looking over our shoulders the whole time.

He took my hand and pulled me into the forest. "I have the whole thing planned out, we will have a little picnic, then we can go for a swim, and then -.." He went on and on. It was cute seeing him so excited.

"Where are we going?" I asked, cutting him off.

"You'll see…" with that smirk on his face.

A few minutes and having had passed an endless amount of trees, he pulled me into a clearing, which led to a beach side, with water so clear you can see your toes, and sand as white as snow. It was perfect. It was gorgeous.

"So.. What do you think?" I must have been standing there with my mouth open.

"It's absolutely amazing Percy. How did you ever find this?" I asked pulling him closer.

"Well," he gulped - so cute! "Being the son of the sea god, you can find some pretty great beach side places.."

"I don't think it had anything to do with your godly side, but with _you _yourself!"

"Aww, Wise Girl…" he was speechless. I, Annabeth Chase, made Percy Jackson speechless! This _was _the best night ever!

"No more talking, let's just enjoy this picnic and the rest of the night to ourselves!"

The rest of the night was pretty darn amazing!

**So hope you like it… Did you guys miss Luke in this chapter..? Yeah, me neither ;) So I should be able to update soon! Ciao everyone…**


	4. Never be the same

**Heyyyyy! Sorry everyone, I have exams coming up, so I've been studying like crazy! So here is a chapter that will keep you guys busy until a couple of weeks! Love you guys and thanks for being so patient! Xoxo**

4 - Would never be the same

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

GRUMBLE

my stomach interrupted the kiss. About our tenth kiss, yes, but every time still felt like the first.

"You're still hungry?" Percy chuckled.

"Sorry, I was too busy thinking before to actually eat!"

"Thinking about what?"

"About the first time we met, Seaweed Brain!" I grabbed him for another kiss but he stopped me.

"I'll be right back" my heart dropped.

"You're hungry, I'm hungry, so I will go get us something to eat."

"Alright… but don't be long!"

"I promise I wont!" he left with one last kiss.

All I could hear were his feet crunching on leaves for a few minutes longer, then complete silent.

"Annabeth?" said a different voice this time.

I froze. I thought Percy said no one could ever find us.

"Annabeth!" said Luke. "What are you doing here?" he said emerging from the forest.

"Well, I should ask you the same thing!" was this guy _everywhere?! _

"This is where I come sometimes to think.." _Huh? _"This place was so well hidden that the first time I discovered it, the second time was almost as hard!"

"Hmmm"

"So…." Awkward.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Percy took me here as a surprise gift."

"Oh that's nice." _it was. _"But if I were your boyfriend, I would have taken you hand, and we could have danced-"

"To what music?"

"Do we need music?" _I guess not. _

"And I would twirl you, and then I would lean in for a kiss…like..this.."

And in that moment I knew things would never be the same.

"Annabeth!?" yelled Percy.

**OOOHHHH! Suspense…. Well what will happen next? Stay tuned...**


End file.
